La yata'aththar Nil
La yata'aththar Nil is a first year student attending Shade academy, played by Thaddeus Hardces Lau. Stats 325 EXP UNASSINGED Basics Voice Similar to Altair from Assassin's creed. Aura Color Dark orange #FF8C00. The orange is related to him to being an Arabian and also being from Vacuo. Appearance A scarf that he uses to cover his head from the dry and desert heat of Vacuo, a royal pendent with his insignia imprinted on it, black pants, metal bracelets around his fore arm and a plain open collar t-shirt made of the best silk money has to offer. Backstory la yata'aththar Nil is the elder son of the Nil Royal Family of Vacuo. His family became royalty after discovering a river just outside of Vacuo and made a small settlement there, from there on, the settlement grew into a village and a trade post, soon more and more people flocked to the area. The Nil family soon ran trades and mining operations after sending a few scouts out to a known area with gold and diamond. After a few years of mining, their small town was attacked by a group of raiders, Aththar's father barely managed to fend the raiders off. Following to the attack, Aththar's father began to have recruitment of the town's people so they may be able to be trained so they may have a small enough of an army to fight back against the raiders. In the meanwhile, Aththar's father gathered builders to build a fortified wall around the town, turning it into a fort while placing battlements like balistas around the walls. Aththar was born into a rich and royal family outside of Vacuo. Aththar was destined to be the heir of his family as his father grew old. However, due to his rascal like behavior and mischievousness, his father had sent him to their royal guard training to be much more disciplined, however that proven to be... a challenge and his father then sent him to Shade Academy to learn the ways of being a huntsman. From there on, he became intrigued with being a huntsman, Aththar decided to further his studies at Beacon Academy. Personality Easy going. "Come now! You are all now invited to lunch! Come Come! Everyone at Shade is my family!" Mischievous. "No, I shall switch out Eric's grenade pouches with party confetti bomb". Combat Weapon Two large crocodile head like shields that he carries on his back and uses them as a shield to help his allies to take cover. A scimitar that can be a lever action rifle that can be both loaded with dust to enhance their combat effectiveness Semblance Sandstorm. Aththar will deploy a mini sandstorm around him through the sand in his sand pouch or any surrounding sand to cover his advance with his team or allies. Future Outlook Character Development To be decided Intended Career Huntsman, since Aththar was interested in the life of being a huntsman, he might choose continuing on being a huntsman. Or A king. Aththar would take his father's place when the time comes. Goals Train to be a huntsman. Other Notes Has two guards or four, depending on the situation around him at all times, unless told other wise. Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Guess My Father was Right - 125 EXP * Tries to appeal to Rubio's humanity, but fails Play Along - 100 EXP * Falls for Lebi Quite the Action - 100 EXP * Gets more involved with Lebi, hopeful for a relationship Gallery Category:Characters